User blog:Goddess of Despair/Noobish season battle 6 Kiryu vs Gundam wing zero
The noobish season continues with the battle of the robots. Kiryu vs Gundam wing zero, who is deadliest? The history of the warriors: Gundam wing zero: Wing Gundam Zero was designed by the five engineers fifteen years prior to the events of the Eve Wars, the Wing Zero is the ancestor of the five Operation Meteor Gundams (Wing,Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong). Designed with "perfect victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the ZERO System(the other being Epyon), but because of this dangerous mental interface, it was kept hidden away untilQuatre Raberba Winner desperately built it following his father's death. Kiryu: Although the origanal Godzilla had been killed in 1945 by the Oxygen Destroyer, Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters over the decades. When a second Godzilla appeared in 1999, this was the last straw. The Anti-Megalosaurus Force, division of the Japanese Xenomorph Self Defense Force proposed a plan to use the remains of the 1945 Godzilla to make a robotic version. The plan was executed, with cloned DNA from the bones inserted into the quasi-organic computer controls. The machine was nick named "Kiryu". Kiryu approached the strange machine that he saw in the distance, when a shot hit his shoulder. Gundam approached Kiryu while blasting at Kiryu with his Buster rifle. Kiryu returned fire with his mouth cannon at first aiming at Gundam who blocked with the piledriver shield. The maser deflected off the shield and hit a nearby building. Kiryu’s outer armor began to weaken and Kiryu decided to fire at the Buster rifle, and managed to break it. Gundam began to fire on Kiryu with his machinecannons. Kiryu in response lifted his arms and fired from the laser cannons on his arm. The two sprayed at each other then Gundam wing zero flew into the air. Kiryu used is flight pack and pursued Gundam who stopped mid-flight to shoot at Kiryu with his machinecannons. Kiryu blasted at Gundam with rockets and managed to hit his wings, forcing him to land. Gundam landed on the ground and looked up to see Kiryu land near him. Kiryu dismounted his flight pack and launched it at Gundam, who quickly dodged as the explosion behind him damaged the abandoned buildings. Kiryu roared and Gundam readied his piledriver shield and his beam saber. Kiryu continued his approach as Gundam performed a down words slash that was parried by the energy blade hidden in Kiryu’s arm. Kiryu then tried to claw at Gundam with his left hand but only scratched the piledriver shield. Gundam shoved Kiryu back and charged at Kiryu preparing to stab Kiryu in the middle of his torso. Kiryu blasted at Gundam with his mouth cannon, but the piledriver shield deflected the maser harmlessly off once more. Gundam was nearly in range when Kiryu slammed Gundam’s legs with his tail, causing Gundam to trip and drop his piledriver shield. Gundam stood and turned around and was blasted by the absolute zero cannon, freezing him until he was crushed by his own mass. Kiryu began to roar and mid roar stopped, obviously needing to be recharged. The final results out of 1,000 battles Category:Blog posts